Errores
by Taitta
Summary: Tal vez Toph no iba a ser la mejor madre del mundo, pero de lo que sí estaba segura era de que esas niñas habían sido lo mejor que le podría haber pasado nunca. Y ambas estaban destinadas a llegar al mundo aunque sólo fuera para enseñarle a esa dura mujer lo que significaba eso: ser madre.
1. Primera parte

**Errores**

—De acuerdo, tranquila, ya está, descansa...

Los gritos cesaron en la habitación para ser sustituidos por el llanto del bebé recién nacido. Entre jadeos, Toph respiró hondo e intentó incorporarse un poco en la cama, pero los brazos le flaqueaban. Y las piernas. Y el abdomen le temblaba. Y estaba bañada en sudor. Y acababa de parir un bebé.

Acababa de parir su bebé.

—Katara... Katara —tanteó allí donde notaba la presencia de su partera.

—Tranquila, calma... Está bien. Está perfecta.

Perfecta. Una niña.

Toph estiró ambas manos hacia Katara, pidiéndole la criatura. No le salían las palabras. La emoción era excesiva. Entre el sudor de su rostro creyó sentir como las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, pero no le importó. No le importaba que Katara la viera en aquel estado. Seguro que ella también se había sentido igual al tener al mayor.

—Espera, déjame acabar la faena.

Creyó escuchar la hoja del cuchillo rozando contra la mesa, pero estaba tan cansada y su niña lloraba tan fuerte que todo sentido le llegaba difuso. Dedujo que le estaban cortando el cordón umbilical, que lavaban al bebé, que lo envolvían en un trapito... Y cuando notó los pasos de Katara aproximándose hacia ella, estiró los brazos todo lo que pudo hasta sentir cómo dejaban en sus manos un cuerpo menudo envuelto en una suave tela.

La acomodó con delicadeza en sus brazos, intentando que quedara lo más cercana posible a su corazón. A través del tacto sentía cómo el corazoncito de su niña latía ahora más sereno. No la había visto, pero sabía que era preciosa. Aún así, preguntó:

—¿Cómo es?

—Como tú —respondió Katara. Y no le mentía.

Sólo con eso ya se sintió orgullosa de la recién nacida.

* * *

Cuando llegó a oídos de Toph que aquél día se iba a celebrar una reunión sin ella, no tardó ni un segundo en arreglarse. Dejó a Lin con Kanto, que por suerte aquél día no tenía trabajo, y en menos de diez minutos se plantó en la jefatura de policía. Ya había dado órdenes estrictas de que se la avisara cuando se hiciera una reunión, pero todos sus compañeros querían que disfrutara de su pequeña. Más que empatía, Toph realmente sentía que se mofaban de ella, como si no fuera capaz de ser jefe de policía y madre. Fue ese el motivo de que abriera las puertas del gabinete de par en par, rabiosa.

—¡¿Se puede saber por qué nadie me avisó de esto?!

Todos los presentes se irguieron en sus butacas, mirándose expectantes unos a otros, sabiendo que alguno tendría que enfrentarse a ella.

—Jefa Beifong, pensábamos que estaba de baja... —se escuchó decir a una voz tímida.

—¡Y lo estoy, pero si se celebra una reunión, dije claramente que quería ser avisada!

Silencio.

—¿No cree usted que debería dedicarse plenamente a...?

—¡Yo ya sé lo que me hago! ¡¿Acaso no me cree capaz de ser Jefa y madre, inspector?! Me apuesto lo que quiera a que usted ni sería capaz de soportar el parto —notó el fuerte tragar de saliva y sonrió con malicia—. ¡Di orden expresa de estar presente cuando se celebrara una reunión! No me quiero ni imaginar lo que firmarían ustedes aquí si ni tan siquiera son capaces de recordar eso...

Toph entró con la cabeza bien alta a la sala. Se acomodó en su butaca, se cruzó de brazos y se dedicó a manejar el encuentro como si nada. Lo cierto es que no prestó mucha atención a lo que se hablaba, porque sus pensamientos estaban todo el rato centrados en Lin. ¿Estaría pasando hambre? ¿Lloraría mucho? ¿Le estaría dando mucha faena a Kanto? Se sentía fatal cuando tenía que separarse tan bruscamente de ella, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar tan de lado la faena. Una decisión mal tomada y Ciudad República pagaría las consecuencias.

Cuando acabó la sesión, Toph salió corriendo casi sin despedirse. Apenas tardó en llegar a casa y una vez allí casi destrozó la puerta principal del ansia con la que la abrió.

—¡Ya estoy aquí! —exclamó.

Kanto asomó la cabeza por la puerta del comedor, con una amplia sonrisa. Sin embargo Toph no podía verle y, al notar su corazón algo acelerado, se temió lo peor.

—¡¿Qué ha pasado?! —gritó, corriendo hasta donde él se encontraba.

—Nada grave, cálmate —le dijo él con voz suave—. Es que estoy emocionado.

—¿Por qué?

—Lin ha abierto los ojos.

Toph comenzó a temblar.

—¿Es ciega? —dijo con un hilillo de voz.

—No.

Y dos lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas mientras se dejaba caer al suelo, notando los labios de Kanto depositando un beso en su frente. Notó cómo un fuerte brazo la envolvía y cómo el otro le ofrecía a Lin para que la sujetara. La acomodó allí, frente a su corazón, y por primera vez en su vida sintió pena por ser ciega.

—¿Cómo son? —preguntó, acariciándole la carita.

—No tan grandes como los tuyos, pero son igual de bonitos. Y verdes. Verdes claros.

—El verde debe ser precioso, entonces...

* * *

Estaban ambos desnudos, sobre la cama. Lin les había dado dos horas de tregua y dormía profundamente en la habitación de al lado, por eso habían aprovechado para tener algo de intimidad. Su vida sexual se había ido apagando cada vez más desde que la pequeña había llegado. No es que siempre hubiera sido para tirar cohetes (Toph, de hecho, nunca solía estar mucho por casa con todo lo que se volcaba en su trabajo), pero desde hacía aproximadamente medio año habían caído en la monotonía y, si lo hacían, era de la forma más sencilla.

—Ven aquí —le susurró Kanto, tratando de acercarla a él. Toph se zafó de su agarre y le dio la espalda—. ¿Por qué eres así?

—Sabes de sobras que no me van los romanticismos...

Y era cierto. No soportaba los mimos ni las caricias una vez acabada la faena. En aquel momento de calma detestaba incluso el contacto físico. Necesitaba su espacio.

Kanto suspiró cansadamente, dándose por vencido, y giró sobre sí mismo para darle también la espalda y acomodarse en esa postura. Después del sexo tocaba dormir. Siempre igual. Siempre era así.

—La semana que viene Lin cumple un año —dijo él. Toph consideró que con aquello trataba de ablandarle el corazón para dejarse dar cariño—. ¿Celebraremos una fiesta?

—Celébrala si quieres —respondió ella—. Hará su primer año lo hagas o no, así que poco importa.

—De acuerdo, si quieres podemos pasarlo sólo nosotros tres y ya está, pero como es una fecha especial pues había pensado en que vinieran nuestros amigos, la familia...

—Vale. Avísales.

—Bueno, esto no es sólo cosa mía, pero te lo propongo para que-

—El que tiene intención de hacerlo eres tú, no yo. Yo sólo te digo que por mí, hazlo. Eso sí, el que limpiará todo después serás tú porque yo-

—¡¿Pero por qué tienes que ser así?! —gritó él.

Kanto se había sentado y la observaba desde lo alto, exasperado. Ella seguía dándole la espalda.

—Si no te gusto puedes marcharte, eh. Nadie te obliga a estar aquí en contra de tu voluntad.

Cuando él le iba a replicar, al llanto de Lin se escuchó a lo largo del pasillo. Ambos suspiraron.

—Tranquila, princesa —dijo él de mala manera—. Ya me encargo yo.

* * *

Lin era un bebé no deseado. Toph no la esperaba, así como no esperaba pasar su vida junto a Kanto. Ella no estaba hecha para matrimonios ni cosas de ese tipo, que era lo que Kanto iba buscando. Él era un hombre bueno, un hombre de casa, un hombre que se encargaba de la seguridad y el bienestar de los suyos... Cosa que Toph se aseguraba por sí sola. Sabía que a Kanto le avergonzaba hablar de la hija que había tenido fuera del matrimonio. Y sabía que no iba a poder aguantar mucho más esa situación.

La relación era insostenible.

Aun así, un día, Kanto intentó ser romántico. Entró en casa procurando hacer el mínimo ruido posible. Toph obviamente sabía que él estaba allí, pero se hizo la tonta. Se dejó abrazar por detrás, como si no se lo esperara, e incluso se ruborizó al escuchar la varonil voz de su compañero cuando le susurró:

—Tengo una sorpresa.

—Las sorpresas conmigo son difíciles. Noto tus pasos a metros de distancia.

—¿Quieres dejar de hacerte la listilla durante un segundo, por favor? —bromeó él. Notó cómo se sentaba junto a ella, cogiéndole de las manos—. Verás... He estado pensando mucho esto... Lin ya tiene un año y aunque las cosas entre nosotros dos no van del todo bien, sé que nos queremos lo suficiente como para seguir intentándolo... pero de una manera más formal —el corazón de Kanto se había acelerado y ahora una mano la soltaba para coger lo que ella ya se temía: el anillo—. Toph Beifong, ¿quieres... ser mi futura esposa?

El silencio fue sepulcral.

Toph notaba el temblor vacilante de la mano que sostenía el anillo. Notaba el corazón que parecía querer escapar del pecho de su compañero. Notaba como poco a poco la mano que la seguía sosteniendo se aflojaba. Sentía la decepción del otro. Oía su respiración agitada, no por los nervios, sino, ahora, por la rabia. Notó cómo el anillo cayó al suelo, cómo Kanto se alzó e hizo volar la mesa del comedor por los aires. Escuchó desgarrarse el biombo. Escuchó romperse los vasos de cerámica. Escuchó llorar a Lin desde su cuna.

—Haz el favor de calmarte —dijo ella pausadamente. Kanto dejó de andar de un lado para otro, respiró hondo, apretó los puños y se tragó la rabia—. ¿Esperabas que dijera que sí?

—¡Esperaba que tuvieras la decencia de preocuparte aunque sólo fuera una vez de esta familia!

—¿Y acaso tú serias feliz, casado con una mujer a la que no amas sólo por haber cometido el fallo de dejarla embarazada?

—Osea que para ti Lin ha sido un fallo —cuando Toph se percató de sus propias palabras, se avergonzó—. ¡Claro, supone no poder pasar día y noche metida en ese maldito despacho!

—¡Ese "maldito" despacho es mucho más de lo que vas a poder conseguir tú en tu vida! ¡No puedo largarme de allí así como así!

—Y como no puedes, mejor dejarme toda la faena a mí, ¿verdad? Eres una egoísta —Kanto escupía las palabras con tanta rabia que Toph no reconoció en él al hombre del que un día se enamoró—. No tienes ni idea de cómo funciona una relación. Esto no es cosa de uno, ¿sabes? Es de dos. Un bebé es cosa de dos. Una casa es cosa de dos. ¡No puede dar uno más que otro! ¡No puedes ser así!

—¡Seré como me venga en gana! —Toph se alzó del suelo, amenazante—. ¡Nadie me ha dicho nunca cómo debo hacer las cosas y nunca me lo dirán! ¡Y si no te gusto, lárgate de aquí! ¡Lárgate! ¡Ya tengo asumido que una tipa como yo nunca encontrará a nadie!

—Toph, yo no quería decir-

Notó cómo Kanto se disponía a dar un paso y se colocó en posición de lucha. Inmediatamente él se paró, estático. Ya no sentía rabia en él. Y eso en vez de calmarla la encendió más, porque sabía que con lo que acababa de gritar le había dado lástima.

—¡No todas las mujeres dependemos de un hombre, ¿sabes?! —notaba cómo las lagrimas se disponían a escapar de sus ojos, pero no les dio el gusto de que cayeran—. ¡Yo soy fuerte! ¡No tengo porque seguir las ordenes de nadie! ¡Siento no ser la mujer que buscabas, Kanto! ¡No soy débil, no soy tonta, no soy frágil ni me dejo dominar! ¡Soy totalmente independiente y si tan cansado estás de cuidar a tu hija, no te preocupes que yo lo puedo hacer!

—Toph...

—¡No te acerques! ¡Vete de aquí ahora mismo! —la decisión ya estaba tomada. Respiró hondo y volvió a colocarse derecha—. Te doy diez minutos para que cojas tus cosas, te despidas de Lin y te largues de aquí.

—Toph, ¿qué estás dicien-?

—El tiempo corre. ¡Date prisa!

—¡No! ¡No voy a permitir que hagas eso!

—Lárgate ahora mismo o sino...

—¡¿O sino qué?!

—Te pienso meter entre rejas —escuchó como Kanto se reía con sorna—, y te lo estoy diciendo muy en serio.

La risa se detuvo al instante.

* * *

La presencia de Kanto permaneció bastante tiempo en esa casa. Su calor parecía haberse quedado impregnado en el colchón e iba torturando día a día a Toph. Nunca había sido capaz de apreciar la compañía que un hombre podía brindarle. No se trataba sólo del ocuparse de Lin, sino de sentirse deseada, querida, apreciada y valorada. Ahora el único cariño que tenia era el de Lin. No es que fuera insuficiente (que era mucho más de lo que podía pedir), pero le faltaba la compañía sentimental de alguien.

—En verdad no necesitamos a nadie, ¿verdad, mi tejón-topito? —Lin rió ante las cosquillas que le hacía su madre y, tratando de defenderse, le agarró los pulgares—. ¡Vaya, pero qué niña tan fuerte!

Toph hundió el rostro en la barriguita de su bebé, haciendo pedorretas, y Lin se dejó hacer entre carcajadas. Era un día soleado y ambas disfrutaban del calor en el porche de la casa, donde corría una rica brisa. Toph había cortado unas tajadas de sandía y Lin se había animado a probarlas, mordiendo cada una para dejar constancia de que todas eran suyas. Lo cierto es que más que "morder" se dedicaba a absorber el agua y después le dejaba las tajadas casi enteras a su madre.

—Qué ganas tengo de saber si puedes dominar la tierra, pequeñina —se decía más bien para sí misma, acariciándole el cabello.

—Mmmm... Ma. Ma. Mama. Mama —Toph abrió los ojos como platos, perpleja—. Mama. Mama. Mama.

—¡Mama! —Lin rió al oírla—. ¡Has dicho mama!

—¡Mama!

—¡Mi tejón-topito, al fin has hablado!

Toph cogió a la criatura y la abrazó contra su pecho, notando cómo la pobrecita se intentaba acomodar como podía. La colocó bien y dejó que intentara abarcar todo lo que pudiera con sus bracitos, cosa a la que la niña ya se había acostumbrado y con la que apenas le llegaba a la clavícula. Permanecieron así unos instantes, Lin sin parar de decir "mama" y Toph sonriendo con la nariz hundida en su pelito ondulado. Olía a limpio, a delicado... a su Lin.

—¿Sabrías decir "Toph"?

—Mama.

—Vale. Me basta.

* * *

No había día en que, al caer la tarde, Toph no notara los pasitos apresurados de su hija corriendo hasta su despacho. A lo largo del trayecto oía como todo el mundo saludaba a la pequeña y, cuando ésta finalmente cruzaba su puerta, Toph utilizaba el metal para impulsar a Lin hasta sus brazos. Cada día lo hacían. Las puertas se abrían, Lin se preparaba y el suelo bajo sus pies se doblaba hasta lanzarla a los brazos de su madre.

—¿Qué tal ha ido hoy en el colegio, cielo? —preguntaba Toph cuando la cogía en el aire.

—¡Súper guay! —contestaba la niña, y procedía a contarle lo más interesante—. ¡Hoy en el recreo he ganado a Tenzin! ¡Él se volvía a escapar y yo le he agarrado los pies con tierra! ¡Y él se ha caído! Y se ha puesto a llorar... Y me han reñido los profesores... ¡Pero le he ganado!

—¡Así me gusta! ¡Esos pies ligeros no podrán seguir huyendo!—exclamó ella, revolviéndole el cabello—. ¿Mi niña dura quiere entrenar?

—¡Sí! ¿Cuándo podré controlar el metal, mami? ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡Yo también quiero ser policía y estar siempre aquí contigo!

—Paciencia, tejón-topo. Ahora céntrate en el sentido sísmico y en el control de la tierra.

Y ambas, cogidas de la mano, bajaban a los campos de entrenamiento que tenía la policía. Allí se pasaban la tarde entera aprendiendo a menos que surgiera un conflicto inesperado en la ciudad que requiriera la presencia de Toph. En ese caso, algún policía se encargaba de que Lin llegara bien a casa y después se pasaba la tarde con la niñera hasta que Toph regresaba.

* * *

Cuando Toph sintió la nueva vida que se estaba gestando en su interior, el mundo se le cayó a los pies. Había buscado refugio en otro hombre y la situación se le había ido de las manos. Ahora se encontraba con que iba a ser madre de nuevo, con una criatura que dependería de ella en todo momento, que no tenía ningún Kanto al que darle esa faena, ni confiaba que Lin pudiera valerse bien por si sola con seis años.

Acudió al Templo del Aire, sabiendo los gritos que iba a recibir, pero con la necesidad de explicarle todo aquello a alguien. Lin, a su lado, sencillamente creía que iban a pasar la tarde con sus respectivos amigos. Toph se encontraba más nublada que nunca pero la pequeña, a su lado, movía las piernas alegremente mientras miraba por la ventana del barco.

—¡Ya falta poco para llegar! Hacía tiempo que no veníamos —hablaba felizmente Lin. Ella se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza—. Antes veníamos más. ¡Deberías escaparte más veces del trabajo!

Cómo le dolía escuchar eso en boca de su hija...

Cuando llegaron, toda la familia les esperaba en el embarcadero. Tenzin fue corriendo junto a Lin, quien le dio un golpe en el hombro a modo de saludo y después salió corriendo para ser perseguida por él y sus dos hermanos. Por su parte, Toph fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Aang y Katara se miraron, temiéndose algo malo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntaron casi a la vez.

Toph sólo se llevó las manos a la imperceptible barriga que se asomaba. Aang no entendía nada. Katara lo comprendió al instante.

—¡Insensata!

* * *

—Mami, ¿dónde está mi papá?

Toph cepillaba el cabello de Lin antes de que se fueran a la cama. Notaba que la niña estaba muy callada desde hacía rato y ahora entendía el por qué.

—Se fue cuando eras un bebé.

—¿Y no va a volver?

—No. ¿Pero es que no eres feliz sólo conmigo?

—¡Sí!

—¿Entonces?

—No sé... —Toph acabó con su cabello y le pasó el cepillo. Ahora le tocaba a Lin cepillarle el pelo a ella—. Todo el mundo tiene papá y mamá. Y los bebés se hacen con un papá y una mamá. ¡Yo no puedo haber salido sólo de ti!

—No, claro que no —rió Toph.

—Pues quiero saber dónde está mi papá, porque aquí no está. Y tiene que estar en algún lado porque sino no me podría haber hecho.

—Correcto. Pero yo hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo.

—¿Os enfadasteis?

—Sí, algo parecido...

—Ah... ¿Y su papá? —preguntó Lin, tocándole la barriga con el pie para así no parar de peinarla.

—Tampoco sé dónde está. Pero Lin, no todo el mundo tiene porque tener un papá y una mamá. Hay gente que tiene papá y mamá, otros que tienen sólo mamá o papá y otros que no tienen ninguno de los dos. Y de las tres maneras está bien.

—¡En mi clase hay un niño que tiene dos mamás! —exclamó Lin ingenuamente.

—Tener dos mamás o dos papás también está bien —dijo Toph entre risas.

* * *

Y allí se encontraba de nuevo, en el Templo del Aire, con la criatura recién nacida en sus brazos. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión, no sintió gran emoción. La niña lloraba en sus brazos todo el rato, como si tampoco le agradara en demasía estar junto a su madre.

—Ésta ya no se parece tanto a ti —escuchó decir a Katara en un lado de la habitación—. Su piel es más oscura. ¿Quién demonios es el padre, Toph? —ella se mantuvo impertérrita. No hizo ni el amago de contestar—. ¿Pero cómo puedes...?

—¿Vas a reprenderme ahora también? Acabo de parir. No estoy para discusiones. Lárgate con tu marido y tus radiantes hijos.

—¿Así es como me agradeces lo que he hecho? —Katara sonaba indignada.

—Disculpa, pero es que... —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta—. Vosotros sois tan perfectos...

—Nosotros tenemos cabeza, Toph. Hemos tenido tres hijos porque sabíamos que podíamos darle a los tres la atención que se merecen. Eso supone renunciar a muchas cosas y tu problema es que tú no estás dispuesta a ello.

—Hazme el favor y déjame a solas con la criatura.

El portazo retumbó por toda la habitación.

Toph respiró hondo, se secó el sudor de la frente con la mano libre y trató de calmar a la niña, que lloraba con una fuerza que nunca había visto en Lin. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Tomarse un largo parón en el trabajo? No, no estaba dispuesta a ello y no se sentía mal por admitirlo. Su trabajo la hacía sentirse plena y feliz. Le encantaba servir a esa ciudad, asegurarse del bienestar de sus habitantes y patear traseros, sobretodo. ¿Tan mal estaba eso? No, lo que estaba mal era lo que acababa de hacer... Otro bebé...

—Bienvenida al mundo, chiquitina... Me parece que te voy a llamar "llorica" —Al oír su voz calmada, el llanto de la niña fue cesando—. Vaya, ¿te gusta ese nombre?

Toph acarició la cara de la niña mientras ésta ya estaba más calmada. Pesaba menos de lo que pesó Lin y parecía ser más pequeña. No obstante, tenía el mismo pelo que su hermana. Podía notar un cabello suave y abundante que más adelante pasaría a ser una melenita ondulada.

La niña se removió entre las telas, como si estuviera incómoda. Toph la destapó intentando palpar qué era lo que la molestaba, pero todo estaba en orden. Aun así sentía cómo la pequeña no paraba de mover, lentamente, el brazo. Arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo... La tomó del rostro, tratando de calmarla, y cuando quiso darse cuenta sintió cómo esa manita la cogía del meñique y arrastraba su mano hacia su pequeño pecho, acurrucándose a su alrededor.

En aquel momento Toph se dio cuenta de que aquello no había sido un error. Tal vez ella no iba a ser la mejor madre del mundo, ni podría darles un padre a sus dos niñas, pero de lo que sí estaba segura era de que esas niñas habían sido lo mejor que le podría haber pasado nunca. Y ambas estaban destinadas a llegar al mundo aunque sólo fuera para enseñarle a esa dura mujer lo que significaba eso: ser madre.

—Como veo que te has calmado en vez de "llorica" te voy a llamar Suyin, ¿qué te parece? —recibió una calmada respiración como respuesta y volvió a taparla de nuevo—. Perfecto, serás mi Suyin.

* * *

Toph se arrastró hasta el porche, casi sin fuerzas. Apenas había dormido aquella noche y Suyin tampoco dejaba que pudiera echarse una cabezada. Aquella mañana se había visto obligada a llamar a la jefatura y avisar de que aquel día no iría, como ya había hecho otros tantos. De hecho, los días que podía permitirse asistir al trabajo, lo hacía de medio turno. Sabía que allí, teniendo ese tipo de horarios, era más un estorbo que otra cosa. Pero ni loca iba a renunciar a su puesto.

Con cansancio, se acomodó en el cojín del porche. Frente a ella, en el jardín, Lin construía un castillo, modelando las rocas. Desde que Kanto se había marchado aquella zona de la casa había quedado totalmente descuidada y a Toph poco le importaba los desperfectos que su hija pudiera ocasionar. Podía notar el parterre totalmente revuelto, el guijarro descolocado, la arena del jardín zen sin dibujo alguno... Sentía también trozos de metal dispersos a lo largo y ancho del terreno... Metal que había adquirido formas extrañas.

Lin sabía que ella estaba allí, porque se había girado a verla cuando llegó, pero no parecía tener intención de hablarle. Se dedicaba a lo suyo: una roca por aquí, otra piedra por allá... Si bien era cierto que desde el nacimiento de Suyin se había vuelto más callada, era extraño que ni le hubiera saludado. Algo le pasaba.

—¿Cómo va todo, cielo? —le preguntó. Lin no contestó—. Vaya castillo más chulo que estás haciendo. ¡Cada día controlas mejor la tierra!

Notó cómo Lin se destensó y se volteó a mirarla. Por lo menos había conseguido llamar su atención...

—¿De veras? —le preguntó con vocecilla queda.

—¡Ya lo creo! Y también me he enterado de que has manejado un poco el metal. ¿Cómo es que no me lo has contado?

—¡¿Te lo ha dicho Tenzin?!

—Me lo ha dicho la "vista", tejón-topo. Tienes el jardín lleno de cachitos de metal deformados. ¿Y se puede saber qué tienes con ese niño...? —se prolongó un largo silencio en el que Lin se mantuvo estática en su sitio—. Dime, ¿por qué no me lo has enseñado antes?

—¡A lo mejor si dejaras un rato a Suyin lo habrías visto tú sola! —gritó Lin de pronto.

Oh. Vaya. Lo que se temía... Celos.

Se puso en pie y se aproximó a su hija, que en otra ocasión no se habría dejado alcanzar. Cuando se agachó para estar a su altura, Lin comenzó a llorar y ella sólo fue capaz de abrazarla. Era la primera vez que Lin lloraba desde que era un bebé. Nunca había llorado por un golpe o por una caída y la primera vez que lo hacía tenía que ser por su culpa... Porque su madre no estaba por ella...

—Lin, cariño, lo siento...

Le acarició el cabello mientras la criatura se secaba las lágrimas contra su pecho. Sentía los brazos tratando de abarcar todo lo que podían, como siempre hacía, y ella sólo pudo apegarla más contra su cuerpo. Hacía mucho que no se abrazaban. Hacía mucho que no jugaban. Ya ni tan siquiera se peinaban antes de ir a dormir, cosa que antes era sagrada. Ahora Toph acostaba a Suyin en la cuna y se sentaba en su butaca hasta que la pequeña se durmiera. Nunca alcanzaba a cerciorarse de ello: se dormía. Y Lin entraba a la habitación con una manta, se la echaba por encima y regresaba a su cama.

¿Quién velaba más de quién? ¿Toph de Lin o Lin de Toph? Ya ni tan siquiera tenía que vestirla. O que peinarla. O que lavarla. Lin había aprendido sola y ella en su momento se alegró de ello, pero ahora se arrepentía de haberse alegrado. ¿Qué madre permitía eso? Era vergonzoso. Era totalmente vergonzoso.

—No llores, mamá.

Y Lin no se quejaba. No decía nada. Acometía sus órdenes. "Lin, alcánzame el pañal", y el pañal aparecía de algún lado. "Lin, ve a coger agua del pozo", y la jarra aparecía llena a los diez minutos. "Lin, practica", y el jardín se destrozaba un poco más. Era una niña tan buena... Tan obediente, talentosa, inteligente... Tan preciosa. Y su madre apenas se lo recordaba.

Notó cómo esas manitas le fregaban las mejillas, secando unas lágrimas que ni tan siquiera era consciente de que estaba derramando. Las tomó entre las suyas y se las llevó a los labios para hartarse de besarlas. Lin ahora reía y trataba de zafarse de su agarre. Consiguió soltarse de una, y para sorpresa suya, la niña alzó uno de los trozos de metal deformados y se lo tiró a la cabeza a modo de defensa. Lo pudo haber esquivado, pero dejarse humillar seguro que reconfortaría a esa pequeña diabla.

—¡¿Pero qué te has creído?! —exclamó, haciéndose la ofendida.

Lin se carcajeó a gusto y echó a correr, siendo perseguida al instante. Durante la carrera la pequeña no paraba de tirarle piedras que ella esquivaba como si nada, y después de dar una vuelta a la casa, volvieron a encontrarse en el centro del jardín. Aquí Lin giró a su alrededor hasta posicionarse a su espalda, dio un salto y le pegó una patada en el aire con la que pretendió tirarla al suelo. Toph fingió la caída, soltando un falso quejido, y nada más tocar el suelo notó los pies y las manos atados con rocas. La niña aprendía rápido.

—¡Acaba de ser atrapada por la Jefa Beifong! —exclamó Lin.

—Esa soy yo.

—¡No, soy yo! Jefa LIN Beifong —especificó, recalcando su nombre—. ¡Ahora tendrá que ser juzgada!

—¿De qué se me acusa?

—¡De tener un bebé muy pesado!

—Lo admito, soy culpable... ¿Cuál es mi castigo?

—Hmm... ¡Cosquillas!

* * *

Nunca en la vida había tenido una sensación tan desagradable. No se asemejaba a nada que hubiera sentido antes. Gritó, acompañando a la tortura que también estaban padeciendo sus hombres. Sus pies no alcanzaban el suelo y se sentía totalmente inútil y frágil. No veía nada.

Tenía miedo.

Sus extremidades se retorcían y su mente le hacía imaginar que el suelo quedaba a muchos metros de distancia. Se sentía como una marioneta y perder el control de la situación le ponía más nerviosa. Por mucho que sus músculos trataban de moverse, la sangre tenía más fuerza. Era horroroso.

Cuando iba a darse por vencida sintió cómo se liberaba su cuerpo y se desplomaba contra el suelo. Permaneció unos segundos inconsciente y cuando consiguió volver en sí estaba tan débil que no podía incorporarse. Podía oír a sus hombres quejándose a la misma altura que ella.

—Yo no tengo intención de matar a nadie —escuchó decir a Yakone con su voz lúgubre—, pero si seguís interponiéndoos en mis planes tendré que tomar medidas drásticas. Espero que, si tenéis intención de atacarme en otra ocasión, no me hagáis cambiar de parecer.

Lo escuchó echar a andar, sin prisa. ¡Se estaba largando como si nada! Quiso alzarse, agarrarle el pie con un cable de metal, o con tierra, qué más daba, ¡pero tenía que pararle! ¡Y su maldito cuerpo no reaccionaba!

—¡Maldita sea...! —murmuró por lo bajo—. ¿Estáis todos bien?

Sólo escuchó quejidos. Por lo menos estaban vivos.

* * *

Al darle la noticia, el corazón de Aang se aceleró. Estaba nervioso. Preocupado.

—No es para tanto —dijo ella, ocultándole el miedo que sintió—. Entras en el estado avatar y ya está.

—Esa es la última opción —Aang se sentó en su butaca y respiró hondo—. Puedo tratar de dialogar.

—Puedes. Otra cosa es que lo consigas.

El avatar suspiró.

Toph podía notar como al otro lado de la pared, en el gran patio del Templo del Aire, sus hijas jugaban con los niños de sus viejos amigos. Suyin corría sin parar, siendo perseguida por Bumi y Kya, y Lin le pedía una y otra vez a Tenzin que la hiciera flotar. El niño, sin embargo, parecía cansado de ello y le insistía en que se unieran a sus hermanos. Su niña terca no cedía.

¿Qué iba a hacer con ellas? ¿Cómo las iba a cuidar si se pasaba unas quince horas metida en el despacho? Ya habían pasado dos días solas. Les dejaba la comida preparada, limpiaba todo lo que podía antes de salir pero aun así no podía dejarlas tan desatendidas. ¿Y si a Yakone se le pasaba por la cabeza raptarlas? Tampoco era una idea tan descabellada. Devolverle sus niñas a cambio de lo que él quisiera...

¡Podían pasar tantas cosas mientras ellas estaban solas!

—Aang... ¿Qué puedo hacer con Lin y Suyin?

—Ya sabes que aquí son más que bien recibidas. No nos molestaría en absoluto que pasaran unos días junto a nosotros.

—Pero siempre suelen estar por aquí y no quisiera que-

—Toph, no nos molestan —repitió el Avatar—. Y aquí estarían más que seguras.

Como si pudiera notar su indecisión y su temor, Aang se alzó y sin preocuparle cuánto podía incomodarla, la abrazó. Con ese hombre no había manera de esconderse. Por mucho que quisiera hacerse la fuerte, él había sabido desde el primer momento el terror que sintió cuando controlaban su sangre. Y como buen padre que era, sabía el miedo que la atormentaba con respecto a sus hijas. No obstante, Toph no le devolvió el abrazo. La reconfortó, pero no era un gesto al que ella le gustara responder.

—Somos personas, no piedras, Toph.

Sencillamente no contestó.

* * *

Fue el Templo del Viento a donde volvieron Aang y Toph una vez se acabó el asunto de Yakone. Su amigo la había invitado a cenar aquella noche con ellos para celebrarlo y poder pasarlo bien un rato. No pudo negarse ya que allí estaban las niñas, esperándola, pero todo lo que ella quería era echarse en su cama y dormir. Quería olvidarse de todo aquello, del dolor de sus retorcidos músculos y de la desagradable sensación de volver a ser sometida al control de la sangre.

Cuando llegaron, sus niñas fueron corriendo a abrazarla. Las alzó del suelo, una sentada en cada brazo, y les dejó que la colmaran a besos. Sabía que aquello duraría muy poco; cuando quisiera darse cuenta, ya estarían en la adolescencia y se darían cuenta de lo tan mala madre que era. Ya le habían preguntado muchas veces por sus padres, pero ella respondía lo justo. Nunca podría decirles que a uno lo apartó de su vida y al otro ni tan siquiera lo quiso. Y frente a ellas, para colmo, la familia feliz abrazaba a papá y éste recibía un beso de su perfecta mujer. Toph se alegraba de que todo les fuera tan bien a Aang y a Katara pero no podía evitar sentir algo amargo dentro de ella cada vez que era presente en esa escena.

¡Qué fácil hubiera sido todo si ella fuera una mujer sencilla! Se habría dedicado plenamente a Kanto y a Lin. Tal vez hubiera estado dispuesta a dejar su puesto de jefa; todo por ellos. Porque así debían ser las mujeres. Porque las mujeres se casaban, tenían hijos y los criaban... Pero ella no era así. Ella gustaba del calor de un hombre pero no era mujer de nadie. Ella era fuerte. Independiente. Ella siempre había sido libre... Y ahora, con sus niñas en brazos, realmente se daba cuenta de todo: ella quería sentirse amada pero se había cerrado tanto en sí misma que ya no era capaz de abrir su corazón. Ella se creía fuerte. ¡No, era fuerte! Pero lo era porque no dejaba salir su inestabilidad. Y desde el momento en el que cometió la imprudencia de tener a esas dos niñas, había acabado con su libertad; el no darse cuenta de ello fue lo que la hizo apartar a Kanto de su lado.

—¡Algún día seré como tú, mamá! —exclamó Lin—. ¡Acabaré con los malos y seré la mejor policía del mundo!

—¡No, yo! —dijo Suyin de pronto, sorprendiendo a ambas—. ¡Yo seré la mejor!

—¡Tú no puedes ser policía, porque no controlas el metal!

—Lin, no le digas eso a tu hermana. Es cuestión de tiempo que lo consiga.

—¡No! —gritó la mayor de pronto. Todos se voltearon a mirarla—. ¡Yo soy la mejor! ¡Tú me quieres más! ¡Soy la mayor! ¡Y controlo el metal muy bien!

Hacía mucho tiempo que Toph no sentía vergüenza por algo. Katara bufó de mala manera mientras Aang se limitaba a calmarla susurrándole que aquello no era asunto de ellos. Después la mujer se puso a murmurar montones de cosas por lo bajo mientras echaba a andar hacia la casa: "¡Esa niña acabará por volverse loca!" "¡Sólo está buscando la aprobación de su madre!" "Toph tiene un problema de narices…" "La pequeña seguro que seguirá los mismos pasos, como no cambie" "¡En la vida dejaría yo que mis hijos pelearan por mi atención…!"

Suyin lloraba desconsolada en su brazo, como si temiera no ser lo suficientemente buena para ella. Lin, por lo contrario, tozuda como ella sola, se había cruzado de brazos y no parecía tener intención se disculparse por sus palabras. Notaba la presión de Aang y sus hijos allí y sabía que los cuatro las estaban mirando.

—Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos —dijo Toph.

—¡NO! —gritó Lin de pronto. Pretendió saltar de su brazo pero ella la atrapó antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo—. ¡No, yo quiero quedarme aquí!

—He dicho que nos vamos —su voz sonó más dura de lo que quiso.

Y ahora la mayor se unía a su hermana. Las dos lloraban en cada uno de sus brazos y, cuánto más escuchaban a la otra, más fuerte lloraban. Toph cada vez se sentía con menos fuerzas, pero si había combatido a montones de criminales podría sobrellevar a unas niñas, ¿verdad?

—Paciencia —escuchó decir a Aang.

—Sí, gracias, necesitaba que me lo recordaran —dijo ella con sarcasmo—. Dile a la amargada de Katara que se relaje un poco. Estoy harta de que día tras día me recuerde lo inepta que soy para esto… Y gracias por cuidarlas.

Sin ningún gesto de despedida y sin más preámbulos, Toph volvió de nuevo al embarcadero y pidió que la llevaran a Ciudad República. Una vez en la barca, Suyin, más calmada, se estiró cómodamente y apoyó la cabeza en su regazo. Toph también quería dormir, pero Lin, a su otro lado, lloraba en silencio.

—Cariño, lo sien… —Antes de poder acabar recibió un manotazo—. ¡Lin!

La niña volvió a llorar más fuerte. Todo aquello les estaba haciendo tanto daño… ¡A ambas!

Quiso reprenderla, decirle que no se debía pegar a la gente, ¿pero acaso no había sido ella igual? Aquella niña era su mismo reflejo. Quiso entonces decirle lo muy cansada que estaba mamá, recordarle que había ayudado a acabar con un malo malísimo, pero aquello era egoísta. ¿Qué más le daba a Lin eso? ¿Acaso no debía, como madre, ocuparse de todo aquello y atenderla a ella? Sí, sí, sí y sí. Debía. ¡Claro que debía! Katara se había hartado de decírselo. Ella ya lo sabía. ¡Su misma hija se lo recriminaba! ¡Pero ella no estaba hecha para eso!

—¡Cielos! —exclamó más alto de lo que quiso. Estaba agotada. Todo aquello le quedaba muy grande.

Al escucharla, Lin lloró más fuerte:

—No quería molestarte ni pegarte, mamá. Lo siento mucho. ¿Me quieres?

¿Cómo podía ser que su hija dudara de ello?

—Lin, te quiero más que a nada en este mundo.

Sacando fuerzas de donde pudo, rodeó a la niña con su brazo y la alzó hasta tenerla contra su pecho. La abrazó, en un principio, con amargura. Esas dos criaturas no la merecían como madre. Pero eran tan bonitas. Notaba las lágrimas de una "dormida" Suyin colándose por su traje de metal y le acarició la cabecita. Lin, por su parte, ahora más calmada, alcanzó su mejilla y le dio un beso. ¿Cómo podían desarmarla tan fácilmente? Sintió muchísimas ganas de llorar, se le hizo un nudo en el estomago, pero se hizo la fuerte.

—Suyin, a ti también te quiero, cariño. Más que a mi vida —La pequeña se encogió y continuó haciéndose la dormida—. Os quiero muchísimo a las dos por igual y sé que ambas vais a ser igual de buenas dominando el metal. No tenéis que pelear. Me siento y me sentiré igual de orgullosa de vosotras hagáis lo que hagáis —Buscó el rostro de Lin y pegó su frente a la de ella. Le secó su carita húmeda y después le acarició el cabello—. Y Lin… Tú tienes que ser lo que quieras, no lo que creas que mamá quiere que seas.

La niña no le acababa de entender.

—Yo quiero ser policía —dijo inocentemente.

—¿Pero quieres ser policía porque te gusta?

Lin vaciló unos instantes.

—Sí…

—¿Segura?

Calló durante unos instantes.

—Sí.

—No te voy a querer más sólo porque quieras ser como yo. Voy a estar orgullosa de ti hagas lo que hagas igual que lo estaré de Suyin.

Pero para Lin no existía la igualdad entre ella y su hermana y "orgullo" no entraba en su vocabulario, por lo que no conseguía entenderla. Tendría que guardar aquella charla para dentro de unos años…

* * *

**Continuará**


	2. Segunda parte

Fue pasando el tiempo y, cuando Toph quiso darse cuenta, sus hijas ya habían llegado a la adolescencia. Para ella supuso un gran alivio porque podían cuidarse y valerse por ellas solas, lo que le daba más tiempo para dedicarse a su trabajo.

Ya no había preocupaciones ni de comidas ni de limpieza: las dos hermanas eran las que llevaban la casa. En verdad, era Lin la que se ocupaba más de esas cosas… Suyin había resultado ser un rebelde sin causa. Cada una trataba de ganarse su atención de diferente forma: Lin quería enorgullecerla siguiendo sus pasos y Suyin se metía todo el tiempo en líos para que estuvieran por ella. A la hora de la cena coincidían las tres en casa y las quejas de su hermana siempre estaban presentes:

—Hoy Suyin se lo ha pasado en grande —Toph suspiró con exasperación—. Cuéntale a mamá lo que has hecho.

—Realmente no me importa —contestó ella.

Hubo un silencio en el que pudo deducir que Lin la estaba matando con la mirada y Suyin se regocijaba por dentro.

—¡A ti no te importa nada, ¿o qué?! —gritó la mayor.

—Haz el favor de calmarte.

—¡Ha robado comida en una tienda, mamá!

—¿Te faltaba dinero? —preguntó Toph a su hija.

—Sí.

—¡Mentirosa!

—Deja de gritar, Lin. Hoy ha sido un día muy largo.

—Sí, claro, lo olvidaba: todos los días son largos para ti…

Hizo oídos sordos al comentario de la mayor y buscó algunas monedas en su bolsillo para dárselas a la pequeña.

—¡No me lo puedo creer…! —exclamó Lin.

—Calla y come.

Aquí, al parecer, Suyin hizo algo que molestó a su hermana y ésta dio un golpe en la mesa. En esos casos Toph agradecía ser ciega, para tener excusa por la que desentenderse de sus tonterías. Aun así deducía que Suyin le había sacado la lengua. Solía hacerlo. Era un gesto que había adquirido de pequeña y no tenía mayor importancia, sólo que Lin era una exagerada.

—¡Mamá, por favor!

—¿Qué?

—¡¿Cómo que "qué"?! —Al reparar en la ceguera de su progenitora, Lin movió la cabeza de lado a lado—. Da igual. Déjalo.

—No, no lo voy a dejar. ¿Cómo propones que solucionemos esto? Al parecer, ignorarla no es suficiente.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Castígala! ¡Oblígala a que deje de ver a esos chavales! ¡Son una mala influencia!

—¿Y crees que me haría caso? —Lin enmudeció—. Vamos a preguntarle: Suyin, ¿me harías caso? —Suyin enmudeció también—. De acuerdo, entonces ya está todo hablado.

Lin, de pronto, soltó un grito y tiró su bol de arroz al suelo, rompiéndolo en añicos y desperdigando su contenido por todo el suelo. Se levantó y sin decir nada más, salió del comedor con pisadas fuertes. La escuchó maldecir por todo el pasillo hasta que salió de la casa y sus pasos se perdieron en la calle.

Ella respiró hondo varias veces, calmándose, y siguió comiendo como si nada. Notaba tenso el ambiente. Sabía que Suyin estaba pendiente de ella, esperando algún grito o alguna reprimenda por su parte. ¿A dónde demonios se había ido Lin? No es que le importara mucho -ya era mayorcita para cuidarse por sí sola- pero tenía curiosidad. Sí, curiosidad...

—¿A dónde ha ido? —preguntó. Trató de sonar lo más desinteresada posible.

—N-no sé... —Suyin estaba muy nerviosa—. Con su novio, tal vez...

—¿Novio?

¿Qué novio? ¿Lin tenía novio? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo no sabía eso ella?

—Tenzin, mamá.

—Ah, sí, claro...

Qué triste era enterarse de aquello de esa manera...

* * *

Pasados unos días desde ese incidente, Toph decidió hacerle una visita a Katara. Ella se debió enterar de todo lo que había pasado entre sus hijos, como madre tan ejemplar que era. En parte le daba rabia tener que acudir a ella, pero era eso o tener que aguantar el mal carácter de su hija. Tampoco estaba segura de que Lin quisiera hablarle del tema. Tenían una espantosa relación madre-hija. Bueno, ella era una espantosa madre…

Katara y ella se sentaron en el comedor, con un humeante té entre las manos. Al haber acudido allí después de trabajar, la noche ya estaba cayendo y podía notar los últimos rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana y le acariciaban el rostro. Eso, junto al incienso que se consumía en la mesa, le daba una gran sensación de tranquilidad. Todo el hogar se sentía en equilibrio. Pero eso eran cosas de Avatar.

—¿Tú sabías lo de nuestros hijos? —preguntó Toph directamente, sin preámbulos.

—Claro —respondió Katara, como si fuera algo obvio—. ¿Acaso tú no? No me sorprendería.

—Pues no te sorprendas —Acompañó su afirmación con una risa amarga—. El otro día, por la noche, Lin salió corriendo de casa después de discutir y Suyin me dijo que tal vez se había ido con su novio. Me pilló totalmente por sorpresa…

—Hace casi un mes que están saliendo juntos —dijo Katara, casi indignada—. ¿De veras no te habías enterado?

—No.

—Y yo que me había ilusionado con que fuésemos familia… Ahora no estoy segura de querer ser tu consuegra…

—Yo también te quiero.

Ambas rieron, aunque Toph podía sentir un deje de lástima en la voz de su amiga. Era penoso que hubiera acudido allí para pregúntale sobre aquello. Era triste no poder acudir directamente a su hija…

—Deberías sentarte a hablar con Lin —dijo Katara como si le leyera el pensamiento.

—No he venido aquí para que me digas lo que hacer —repuso ella, sonando más malhumorada de lo que quiso—. Sencillamente dime cómo pasó.

—¡Yo no sé gran cosa! Tenzin le cuenta estas cosas a su padre y Aang no me ha dado muchos detalles.

—Bien, pues cuéntame lo poco que sepas.

—¡Que te lo cuente tu hija!

—¡Si quisiera hablarme ya le habría preguntado a ella!

Katara calló después de que dijera eso. El silencio sólo se vio roto por los pajarillos que piaban desde los árboles del patio, mientras se acomodaban para dormir. Apenas quedaba ya sol. Tal vez lo mejor era que se fuese a casa; cada vez que abría la boca sólo le recordaba a su amiga la poca mano que tenía para ejercer de madre.

Se abrió de pronto la puerta del salón, cortando ese incómodo silencio. Era Tenzin.

—Hola t-tía Toph —balbuceó el chico—, no sabía que estabas aquí…

—Hasta donde sé tu madre no se ha vuelto loca, así que no iba a estar gritando sola —Se alzó del suelo con intención de irse, pero Tenzin se aproximó a ella pensando que le iba a dar la mano a modo de saludo. Para fastidiarle, no le devolvió el gesto—. Espero que no dejes embarazada a Lin de niños voladores.

—Descuida…

Toph sonrió con altivez. Le encantaba la gente reservada; se sentían cohibidos ante ella. ¿Cómo podía ser que a Lin le gustara alguien con tan poca garra como Pies Ligeros Jr? Desde luego, vaya gustos más raros tenía su hija…

Echó a andar hacia la salida, sin más. Llegaría a casa lo antes posible y arreglaría sus malditos problemas con Lin.

—¡Oye, Toph, ¿a dónde vas?! —exclamó Katara.

—¡A mi casa! ¡Voy a dejarle las cosas claras a esa niña!

Al fondo del pasillo, desde el comedor, pudo escuchar a Tenzin preguntándole a su madre: _¿Qué he hecho? ¿Por qué me odia?..._ Cómo le gustaba hacer sentir mal a la gente.

* * *

Cuando llegó a casa, sus hijas ya habían cenado. Lin, como no, era la que estaba fregando los platos. Toph se acercó a ella intentando no hacer ruido, sin saber exactamente cómo empezar la conversación. No solía ser ella la que empezaba las conversaciones. De hecho ni le gustaba conversar.

—¿Qué quieres? —inquirió su hija, todavía de espaldas a ella.

—Me he enterado de que estás saliendo con Tenzin —atacó sin más.

Lin detuvo su faena al instante.

—¿Y?

—Pues me gustaría saber por qué no me lo has dicho.

Ahora sí que se giró. Ahora la enfrentaba. Podía notar como poco a poco su respiración se volvía más fuerte y los latidos de su corazón se volvían más rápidos. Se había puesto nerviosa. Escuchó cómo quiso decir algo varias veces pero se callaba todo el rato. Probablemente lo que tenía intención de decirle le faltaría al respeto y se estaba conteniendo.

—Vamos, niña. Suéltalo.

—¡No soy una niña!

No, no estaba nerviosa… Estaba furiosa. Notaba cómo cada vez se estaba tensando más, cómo cortaba sus impulsos por temor a faltarle al respeto.

—Dime lo que me tengas que decir —exigió ella. Lin siguió aguantando—. ¡Dímelo!

Y explotó como una bomba:

—¡¿Acaso te importa lo que hago con mi vida?! ¡Creía que todo te daba igual! ¡Creía que tanto yo como Suyin te dábamos igual! ¡¿Ahora demuestras interés por alguna de nosotras?! ¡Podrías preocuparte de lo mal educada que está Su! ¡Hay cosas más importantes que lo de Tenzin y yo! —Lin, con la respiración agitada, se arrancó el delantal y lo tiró con rabia al suelo—. ¡Estoy harta de limpiar vuestra mierda! —La voz le temblaba, al borde del llanto— ¡Estoy harta de todo! ¡Tú trabajas todo el santo día y Suyin nunca va al colegio! ¡Tú eres policía y permites que tu propia hija vaya delinquiendo por todas las esquinas! —Las lágrimas ahora caían del rostro de Lin—. ¡¿No te da vergüenza?! ¡Preferiría no haber nacido antes que tener esta vida!

—No digas eso.

—¡Si no querías escucharlo, no haber preguntado! —Lin le agarró amenazantemente del cuello de su camiseta. Toph se dejó hacer—. ¡Ni tan siquiera has tenido la decencia de decirnos quién son nuestros padres! ¡Tal vez con ellos hubiéramos vivido mejor!

—Vivimos mejor de lo que muchos querrían.

—¡Preferiría ser pobre y tener una familia unida antes que esta mierda!

Lin le dio un empujón, soltándola de su agarre. Se movió por la cocina como un animal preparado para atacar, caminando de lado a lado y dando golpes a lo primero que se encontraba. Tiró el cuenco de las frutas al suelo, destrozando la cerámica en miles de pedazos. Tiró también los platos que estaba limpiando y dejó que su llanto saliera sin más. A cada cosa que tiraba al suelo, ahogaba un gemido de dolor. Toph nunca hubiera llegado a imaginar toda la rabia que estaba conteniendo.

—A este paso tendremos que comer en el suelo…

—¡Estoy harta de tus malditos comentarios "graciosos"! —gritó Lin encolerizada—. ¡¿Por qué tienes que ser así?! —Esas eran las mismas palabras que años atrás le dedicaba Kanto—. ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Todo el mundo sabe lo genial que es Toph Beifong, no hace falta que lo recalques más! Cielos, es que… ¡Me avergüenzo hasta de este apellido! ¡Mis abuelos son unos retrogradas, mi hermana una delincuente y a ti todo te da igual! ¡Y lo peor de todo es que la gente te admira!

—No fuiste tú quien liberó al mundo de cierto loco del fuego.

—¡Seguro que el tío Aang podría haberle derrotado él sólo!

—¡Oh, claro, sabiendo dominar sólo el aire! Pero si era un panoli, como su hijo-

Un plato voló hacia su cabeza. Toph lo esquivó sin mucho problema.

—¡El "panoli" de su hijo ha demostrado preocuparse más por mí que no tú!

—¡Muchísimas felicidades por ello! Ahora, a ser posible, deja de destrozar las cosas.

—Eso, Lin —Suyin asomó la cabeza por la puerta—. Los platos están para limpiarse, no para romperlos.

Lin gritó de nuevo, desesperada, y otro plato salió volando hacia la cabeza de la más pequeña. Toph lo cogió al vuelo, como si nada, y lo colocó sobre la encimera. Después le dio una colleja a Suyin.

—¡Auch! ¡Mamá!

—Sólo por lo que has dicho te va a tocar limpiar todo esto a ti.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no lo he destrozado!

—Poco me importa.

Ante la repentina calma que hubo de pronto, madre e hija se volvieron hacia la mayor. Lin ya no lloraba.

—¿Qué hace? —susurró Toph a Su.

—Nos mira —contestó en voz baja su hija, como si no quisiera volver a despertar a la bestia—. Está… sorprendida.

—La has castigado —afirmó Lin con asombro.

—¡Pues claro que sí! No entiendo por qué tienes que limpiar sólo tú —Las dos hermanas comenzaron a dar explicaciones a la vez pero Toph no atendió a ninguna—. Silencio —Lin y Su cerraron el pico a la vez—. Bien, ahora me toca a mí. Lin… Ser madre soltera no es fácil.

»Entiendo todo el sufrimiento por el que has pasado, y lo siento muchísimo, pero lo hago lo mejor que puedo. Soy una persona difícil y a estas alturas no voy a cambiar. Arreglamos antes el asunto si nos aceptamos las unas a las otras tal y como somos. Sé cómo es Suyin; os conozco mejor que a nadie. Puede que os haya dado demasiada libertad, pero creedme que es mejor así. Yo crecí con muchas ataduras. Ya os he explicado lo de los abuelos, ¿verdad? Me sobreprotegían tanto que me ocultaron al mundo. ¿Y vosotras creéis que yo soy débil? ¡Maldita sea mi vida si soy débil!

»Tu hermana no es una delincuente. Tu hermana es una niña de trece años que dice muchas tonterías –por eso ahora limpiará este estropicio– y también hace muchas tonterías. Con trece años todo el mundo es tonto. ¡Tú no! Ya lo sé… Tú fuiste una niña madura y responsable, pero el mundo no es como tú, Lin, y no puedes obligarlos a ser como tú quieras; tú debes amoldarte al mundo. Respeta a las personas y déjame darte un consejo desde la experiencia: afróntalo todo con buena cara. En ese aspecto has salido igual a mí y es algo que nos va a la contra. Fíjate en Suyin: hará mal las cosas, pero las hace bien contenta. ¡Seguro que ahora limpiará todo esto con una sonrisa, ¿a que sí?! Más te vale que sí…

»No quiero volver a escucharte decir que preferirías no haber nacido, ¿me oyes? Nunca más vuelvas a decir eso. Yo podré ser poco cariñosa y la mujer más complicada del mundo, pero sin ti, sin Suyin, mi vida no sería nada. Os necesito. Vosotras lo sois todo. Tal vez no demuestre lo mucho que os quiero, pero no dudéis que lo hago. Si alguna vez os pongo las cosas duras, pensad que no sé hacerlo de otra manera. Soy un rotundo fracaso como madre, bien lo habéis podido ver… pero os quiero. Y os aseguro que ninguna madre pretende hacerles daño a sus hijos, así que si alguna vez os lo hago, recordad que no es a propósito y compadeceos de mí. Yo os quiero, ¿me oís? No lo olvidéis nunca.

»¡En este punto déjame hablar tranquila! A sus doce añ- No, ciento doce años, para ser exactos. Sí. A sus ciento doce años, Aang era un panoli. Cuando derrotó al señor del fuego maduró un poco, pero seguía siendo igual de panoli. Fue un panoli hasta que le salió la barba. Y su hijo es igual que él, osea que- ¡Déjame hablar! Los hombres son tontorrones hasta que no les sale pelo en la cara, Lin. ¡Pero eso es así y no se puede cambiar! Así que si llamo "panoli" a Tenzin no te ofendas, porque él y todos los muchachos de vuestra edad lo son. Más para nosotras dos, que somos un par de chicas duras.

—¡Yo también soy dura! —exclamó Suyin.

—Oh, sí, claro —Toph le sonrió con ternura y le acarició la cabeza allí donde antes le había dado—. Nosotras tres somos un trío de chicas duras —volteó entonces su rostro hacia Lin, todavía sonriendo—. ¿Aceptas mis disculpas?

—Sí —dijo ésta, avergonzada.

Toph le tendió una mano y Lin la aceptó, dejándose abrazar por su madre. Apretó a sus dos hijas entre sus brazos y éstas la estrujaron de vuelta.

—Y ahora, Lin, ¿qué me dices si nos sentamos cómodamente en el sofá y me cuentas lo de Pies Ligeros Jr mientras tu hermana limpia esto?

—Me parece perfecto.

* * *

Aquel día no había apenas faena en el trabajo. Toph se encontraba en su despacho, acomodada en su butaca con los pies encima del amplio escritorio. Cruzada de brazos, se debatía entre el sueño y la consciencia. De vez en cuando daba alguna que otra cabezada, mas se obligaba a mantenerse despierta por si alguien entraba de pronto. Decía muy poco de la jefa quedarse dormida en horas de trabajo… No es que le importara, de todos modos. Ella podría dormirse en ese preciso instante con la conciencia tranquila. El problema era el "qué dirán".

A cada día que pasaba, su trabajo la hacía un poco menos feliz. Cada vez se sentía más presionada, sobre todo por los medios de comunicación. Un mínimo fallo y ya salía en primera página. Tal vez por eso se había vuelto tan buena en su trabajo; para no ser molestada socialmente. Odiaba dar declaraciones, atender a los reporteros y ser vigilada gran parte del día. Aun así iba aguantando, porque se sentía orgullosa de hasta donde había llegado y de todo lo que había hecho. Le gustaba ser respetada por sus hombres y tener el control de todo.

De pronto, unas rápidas pisadas la sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Creía reconocer en ellas a Lin, pero tampoco podía confiarse. Por precaución (y por dar una maldita buena imagen) bajó los pies de la mesa y se colocó derecha en su butaca.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó Lin al entrar por la puerta—. ¡Lo he conseguido!

De acuerdo, aquello era comprometedor. Lin había conseguido algo que daba por hecho que ella sabía. Y se sentía alegre de ello. Debía responder algo…

—¡Felicidades cariño!

—¡Vaya, gracias!

Lin corrió hasta ella y la abrazó fuertemente, lo cual la hizo sentir mal porque no podía compartir su alegría. Le devolvió el abrazo mientras hacía memoria de algo que su hija estuviera tratando de lograr, y entonces lo recordó: ese día se examinaban los estudiantes del metal. Lin había aprobado… Iba a ser policía.

Deshizo rápidamente el abrazo y la apartó de su lado.

—¿Mamá?

—Has aprobado —dijo con voz seria.

—Ah… ¿No te acordabas de lo que era, verdad? Ya me extrañaba que te alegraras de ello…

—¿Y por qué demonios vienes aquí corriendo? ¿Quieres que te aplauda? ¡Bien, perfecto! —Toph comenzó a aplaudir con una mezcla de sarcasmo y enfado.

Lin le golpeó con rabia en las manos y exclamó:

—¡Esto era algo importante para mí! ¡Quería que lo celebraras conmigo!

—¿Seguro? ¡Te diré lo que tú quieres: hacerme sentir orgullosa! Y me has defraudado muchísimo…

Hubo un pesado silencio. El efecto de esas palabras habían sido taladrantes para su hija. La habían golpeado tan fuerte como si de algo material se tratara. Le habían hecho tanto daño que la pudo escuchar ahogar un sollozo. Y Toph no se arrepentía de ello, porque se lo había repetido una y otra vez y ella no le había hecho caso. _Lin, debes hacer lo que tú quieras_. Pero no la escuchó. _Lin, este trabajo no te será gratificante._ Pero la ignoró. _Lin, no lo hagas. Dedícate a algo que de veras te guste. _Pero ni le prestó atención.

Su hija se había obcecado tan de pequeña con contentarla que se había forzado a aceptar su destino como policía.

—Me daba soberanamente igual lo que quisieras ser. No me puedo creer que hayas hecho todo esto por mí…

—¡No lo he hecho por ti! ¡Lo he hecho porque me gusta! —gritó Lin con angustia.

Acercó amenazadoramente el rostro al de su hija y murmuró:

—Eso es lo que tú te has obligado a creer, pero te aseguro que no es así.

Pudo notar la respiración agitada de su hija en su semblante. Notaba cómo le temblaban los labios y cómo mantenía los ojos completamente abiertos, seguramente mirándola entre avergonzada y arrepentida.

—Todavía estás a tiempo de cambiarlo.

—¡¿Por qué no puedes sencillamente aceptarlo?!

—Porque no quería esta vida para mi hija.

—¡Por favor, ni que fuera una tortura!

—Cuando llegues a tu ansiado puesto de jefa ya lo verás…

—¿Y quién ha dicho que yo llegaré a ser jefa?

—Tu apellido.

* * *

Los siguientes meses fueron una tortura.

Lin le apartaba la cara cada vez que se cruzaba por su lado y Suyin había hecho unas nuevas amistades con las que pasaba prácticamente las veinticuatro horas. Toph se vio obligada a despreocuparse todavía más de ellas si no quería que todo aquello le afectara en demasía. Era en aquellos momentos en los que se acordaba de cuando las dos eran pequeñas y todo era mejor. Realmente, en comparación con el presente, el pasado merecía ser descrito de "perfecto".

También, en aquellos momentos, Toph se arrepentía de no haber dejado el trabajo hacía mucho tiempo. Nunca se habría llegado a imaginar que la escuela de metal que fundó hubiera podido acabar en una jefatura de policía. Nunca habría imaginado tampoco que su vida daría ese rumbo ni que se arrepentiría de un sueño tan ambicioso como "formar parte de la historia de Ciudad Republica"… Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había sacrificado su felicidad para conseguir tal objetivo.

Tenía ganas de volver al pasado y remendar sus errores. Tenía ganas de huir de todo aquello. Se sentía como la niña de diez años que quería escapar y luchar. Se imaginó de niña, encerrada en su casa, y no le parecía tan distinto a todos los días que pasaba metida en su despacho. De pequeña se escapaba cuando La bandida ciega debía hacer acto de presencia y en aquel entonces se escapaba de la jefatura cuando el delincuente en persecución era de alto rango.

Para colmo, cada vez se desentendía más de sus hijas. No las lograba comprender; les daba todas las libertades que querían y éstas sólo la buscaban a ella. ¿Acaso un niño no aprovecharía eso antes que tratar de llamarle la atención? Aparentemente, la única manera de hacerles aprender era a base de dolor. Ya le había hecho daño a Lin y ésta ya no pretendía hacerse notar más que su hermana. Suyin, sin embargo, seguía metiéndose en líos para que mamá estuviera por ella. Y ella no tenía ni chispa de ganas de ir riñéndola o castigándola.

Todo le daba igual. Nada le importaba ya.

Siguió dando órdenes y acudió a sus reuniones por obligación. Ya nada de eso le entusiasmaba.

Siguió ignorando a Lin y a Su. Ya se había hartado de llevarse disgustos por los rumbos que tomaban las vidas de sus hijas.

Nada era importante.

Nada merecía su atención.

* * *

En algún momento de la madrugada, Toph se despertó. Últimamente no podía dormir bien y sólo era capaz de aguantar una hora seguida sin volver a la consciencia. Ni tan siquiera se sentía somnolienta cuando despertaba. Por ese motivo, se alzó de la cama para aprovechar e ir a beber agua.

Sólo necesitó poner un pie en el suelo para notar que había alguien en la puerta de casa.

Al percatarse de esto, dejó su propósito de ir a la cocina y se fue acercando con pies de plomo hasta la entrada. Se quedó allí, notando al intruso. No parecía un ladrón. No parecía tener intención de querer robar nada porque apenas se movía. Tal vez fuera algún colega de Suyin, que la esperaba para ir a hacer de las suyas por la ciudad… pero ésta seguía durmiendo en su habitación. Tal vez fuera Tenzin y estuviera esperando a que Lin le abriera para colarse en su habitación… pero Lin también dormía. ¿Entonces?

Escuchó cómo el desconocido abría el buzón y volvía a cerrarlo. ¿El cartero? ¿A esa hora? Ni por asomo. ¿Entonces quién demonios era? Se vio tentada a abrir la puerta y pillar al mensajero por sorpresa, pero se dijo que si éste no tenía intención de hacer nada malo –sólo dejar una carta– no merecía llevarse tal susto. Por eso lo dejó marchar, notando los toscos pasos de un hombre alejarse de allí.

Cuando el mensajero estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, salió y recogió la carta. Volvió a su habitación y la guardó en su traje de metal, con la intención de que ni Lin ni Su la vieran la mañana siguiente. Ella se pondría su traje y se llevaría la carta consigo para que alguien del trabajo se la leyera. Si ésta había llegado de manera tan misteriosa debía ser por algún motivo y prefería saber ella su contenido antes que nadie.

Así que, aquella mañana, cuando un novato acudió a su despacho para anunciarle la detención de un ladronzuelo, le tendió la carta y le dijo:

—Hazme un favor, ¿quieres? —No esperó ni a que el chico le contestara—. Dime hacia quién va dirigida.

Él, confundido, tomó la carta y leyó:

—Lin Beifong.

¿Lin? ¿Quién le iba a dejar una carta a ella?

—¿Quién es el remitente?

—No tiene remitente.

Por eso se habían tomado la molestia de dejar la carta directamente en el buzón…

—¿Podrías leérmela, por favor?

—C-claro, jefa…

El chico abrió la carta, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer:

_Hola, Lin._

_Soy Kanto, tu padre. No sé si tu madre te habrá hablado de mí. Confío y espero que sí._

_Me apena mucho tener que comunicarnos de esta manera, más aún sin saber a ciencia cierta si has oído hablar de mí, pero me parece lo más prudente; tal vez a tu madre no le gustara que apareciera por su casa. _

_Supongo que no entenderás por qué te escribo ahora, después de tantos años. Espero que tampoco te enfades mucho por no haberme pasado a verte. No sé si sabrás el motivo por el que me fui (de nuevo, confío en que sí), pero de no ser así, puede resumirse en que las cosas entre tu madre y yo quedaron bastante tensas y nunca me atreví a plantarle cara. Cuando tu madre se enfada puede dar verdadero miedo. Sé que no es excusa, pero espero que sepas perdonarme._

_Debo decirte que, en el caso de que te interese ponerte en contacto conmigo, ahora mismo estoy en Ciudad República. Estoy alojado en el Gran Hotel, tercera planta habitación 305, junto con mi familia. Estaremos aquí dos semanas y después volveremos a Ba-Sing-Se. Fue allí donde rehíce mi vida. Me casé y tuve dos hijos: Nenzo, de diecisiete años, y Juza, de quince. En el caso de sentir vergüenza o temor de venir, déjame asegurarte que estaríamos muy felices de tenerte en nuestra familia._

_Si no quieres venir, también lo entenderé. Sé que ahora, después de tanto tiempo, tal vez no tenga caso solucionar todo esto… Lo que hice no tiene perdón ni tiene sentido que ahora venga pidiéndote vernos. Aun así, si aceptaras, yo por lo menos podría vivir más tranquilo. Espero que por lo menos hayas tenido otro padre que te haya dado lo que yo no fui capaz de darte._

_Si no quieres saber nada mí (lo cual entenderé), déjame decirte lo mucho que me alegra ver que todo te va bien. Te he visto en periódicos antiguos de la ciudad, diciendo que ya eres policía, y en la fotografía estás preciosa. Felicidades por tu trabajo (veo que has seguido los pasos de tu madre) y sigue siempre así de guapa._

_Un beso de tu padre, que nunca te olvidó ni te olvidará,_

_Kanto._

—¡Será desgraciado! —gritó Toph, alzándose de su butaca dando dos manotazos en la mesa—. ¡¿Después de pasarse años sin asomar el pelo pretende recuperar a su hija?!

El chico enmudeció y dejó la carta sobre la mesa, temblando. Toph, al reparar en que su comentario estaba fuera de lugar, contuvo la rabia y respiró hondo. Después pensó en que, con ese estado de furia, podía amenazar de forma muy certera al muchacho para que no soltara prenda de todo aquello.

—¡Tú! —exclamó frenética de nuevo, aproximándose al chico y tomándolo del cuello del uniforme—. ¡Como se te ocurra decirle algo de esto a alguien te meto entre rejas, ¿me oyes?!

—¡Sí, s-señora! —gimoteó el chaval, temblando de pies a cabeza.

—¡Que no me entere yo que sueltas prenda de esto, ¿entendido?!

—¡Sí, sí! ¡Le juro, jefa, que no diré nada! —Toph lo alzó del suelo—. ¡Le juro por mi vida, jefa, que no le diré absolutamente nada a nadie! ¡Se lo juro! ¡Por favor, por favor, no me haga daño, se lo suplico!

Lo volvió a dejar en el suelo, temblando como un flan, y regresó de nuevo a su butaca.

—De acuerdo, retírate.

Con un agónico gimoteo, el novato salió por patas dejando las puertas abiertas. Trastabilló en medio del pasillo, provocando la risa de sus compañeros, y al alzarse siguió corriendo torpemente hasta que Toph perdió sus pasos en algún punto del edificio.

Después ella se alzó, cogió la carta y la rompió hasta que el papel no le permitió seguir destrozándolo. La tiró con rabia a la papelera, se acercó a las puertas y, sabiendo que todos sus hombres la estaban mirando, cerró de un portazo.

* * *

Gran Hotel, tercera planta, habitación 305.

Picó en la puerta esperando que aquella noche a la familia no le hubiera dado por salir a cenar. O por lo menos encontrarlos mientras se estaban arreglando. O que estuvieran a punto de salir.

La puerta se abrió. Durante unos instantes nadie contestó.

—Buenas noches, agente. ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó la voz de una mujer madura.

Estaba tan acostumbrada a vestir su uniforme que no se acordaba de cuando lo llevaba puesto o no.

—¿Dónde está Kanto? —preguntó sin más. Notó a la mujer ponerse nerviosa por los latidos de su corazón—. No se preocupe, no estoy de servicio.

—Aquí estoy —respondió éste, acudiendo a su encuentro—. Sea lo que sea que quieras, te pido que lo hablemos fuera.

—¿Acaso nunca les has hablado de mí? —preguntó. Kanto calló como respuesta—. Vaya, muy bien. Eso dice mucho de un hombre. Bueno, lo que hagas o dejes de hacer me importa bien poco mientras no sea conmigo o con mi hija. Y claro, entenderás que ahora has metido la pata hasta el fondo.

Toph echó a andar hacia el ascensor, esperando que Kanto le siguiera para ir a hablar a solas. Éste no se movió del sitio.

—¡Sígueme, imbécil! —exclamó sin girarse—. Al contrario que tú, yo no pretendo cambiar tu vida. Si no saben nada, que sigan sin saberlo.

Notó entonces los pasos apresurados de Kanto detrás de ella, dándole alcance.

—Ahora vuelvo, cariño —le dijo éste a su mujer—. No tardaré mucho.

Ambos entraron al ascensor y Kanto marcó el botón de la planta baja. No dijeron nada en lo que tardaron en bajar. Hubo un silencio incómodo y un ambiente tan tenso que era palpable. Siguieron así hasta que cruzaron el hall y salieron del edificio, recibiéndoles la noche de la ciudad. Por suerte, la plaza donde se encontraban estaba poco transitada; no necesitaban buscar algún lugar más privado.

Sin ninguna palabra, sin más preámbulos, Toph le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla. Toda la plaza tembló bajo sus pies. Kanto soltó un gemido mientras se tambaleaba y trataba de mantener la compostura, llevándose las manos allí donde le había propinado el golpe.

—¡¿Cómo se te pasa por la cabeza dejarle una carta a Lin?! —gritó, volviendo a la carga, pero Kanto se cubrió patéticamente con los brazos y ella sólo pudo compadecerse de él—. Das verdadera pena. ¡¿Acaso no eres lo suficientemente feliz con tu familia como para venir a destrozar todavía más la mía?!

—¡Lin es mi hija! —gimoteó Kanto, todavía cubriéndose con los brazos.

—¡¿Tu hija?! —Se acercó peligrosamente hasta él, sin llegar a tocarle—. ¡Fui yo la que la crié!

—¡También lo habría hecho yo si me hubieras dejado! ¡Me amenazaste, ¿recuerdas?!

—¡Claro que sí, porque no te daba la gana cuidarla solo! ¡¿Acaso somos las mujeres las únicas que debemos cuidar las criaturas?! ¡¿Crió bien esa mujer a tus hijos nacidos dentro del matrimonio?! —Toph notaba cómo las lágrimas amenazaban con caer—. ¡Te avergonzabas de nosotras! ¡¿Y ahora pretendes que ella vuelva contigo?! ¡No lo pienso permitir!

Permanecieron en silencio durante unos largos instantes. Toph recobró la compostura y Kanto se incorporó, tratando de mantenerse lo más firme posible.

Varios transeúntes se les habían quedado mirando, algunos preocupados y otros curiosos. Al ver que el ambiente se había relajado un poco, algunos siguieron caminando y otros, literalmente, huyeron. El frío de la noche refrescó a Toph, que de tanta furia había comenzado a sudar. Se arrepintió de no quitarse el traje y vestirse con ropa normal. Eso llamó todavía más la atención a aquellos que miraban la escena; se pensarían que estaba reduciendo a un delincuente…

—No vuelvas a dirigirte a Lin, ¿me oyes? —dijo, ahora más relajada.

—Es mi hija… —insistió él con voz menuda, amargamente.

—Ella no tiene nada mejor que darte de lo que te dan esos niños.

—No es por mí… Es por ella —La voz de Kanto se quebró con el llanto—. No estuve cuando me necesitó.

—Ni falta que le hizo —repuso Toph con una risa amarga—. Esa niña, por suerte, ha salido a su madre.

—Te las apañaste bien, entonces.

—Hice lo que pude.

De nuevo, silencio. Sólo se oía el viento que se comenzaba a alzar y los sollozos ahogados de Kanto. Ya no quedaba nada más por hacer, ahí.

—Bien, me largo —anunció ella—. Vuelve a acercarte a mi casa y considérate hombre muerto.

—No quiero que esto quede así, Toph. Me gustaría que las cosas acabaran bien entre los dos.

Ella rió irónicamente. ¿Que acabara bien? Imposible.

—Te has vuelto más tonto de lo que recordaba —dijo, echando a andar hacia casa.

* * *

Un día las puertas de su despacho se abrieron sin pedir antes permiso. Reconoció las pisadas del inspector jefe y acabó cerciorándose de que era él cuando le dijo:

—Tal vez te interese saber que tus dos hijas están aquí.

—¿Las dos? —preguntó ella, con inocente curiosidad.

—Sí… La mayor trae arrestada a la pequeña.

Aquello le tomó un tiempo procesarlo.

—¿Perdona? —dijo, incrédula.

Al ver que el hombre no repetía lo dicho, entendió que se lo decía en serio.

Se levantó de su butaca casi de un salto y echó a andar a paso rápido hasta las salas de interrogatorio, donde se llevaban a los recién detenidos. En efecto, antes de llegar, podía sentir los pasos inquietos de Suyin en una de las salas. Lin, para suerte suya, no estaba por allí.

Sin pedir permiso, sin hablar con los policías chismosos que custodiaban la sala, entró y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Su se volteó de un salto y se comenzó a tensar ante su encuentro. Durante unos instantes sólo hubo silencio. Si ya de por sí era un golpe muy fuerte que su hija se encontrara allí, el hecho de que esta no fuera capaz de dirigirle la palabra le daba una idea de la gravedad de la situación.

Suyin temblaba de la cabeza a los pies.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó ella.

—Lo siento… —musitó Su.

—No sé qué es lo que sientes, a parte del hecho de estar en una maldita sala de interrogatorios. Dime, ¿qué has hecho?

—Ayudar a unos amigos.

—No creo que sean "amigos" si por ayudarlos acabas en comisaria…

—Lo que ellos hacían no estaba bien, pero lo mío no es tan grave —dijo a modo de defensa su hija—. ¡Lin es una exagerada! Mamá, ha sido ella quien me ha traído aquí. ¡No he hecho nada tan malo!

—¡Dime lo que es y entonces yo juzgaré si es malo o no!

—Yo… —Suyin sonaba avergonzada—. A-ayudé a mis amigos a huir de un robo… Yo c-conducía el vehículo…

—Así que, encima de no tener licencia, fuiste cómplice —Toph no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando—. ¡Bravo, Suyin! ¡Bravísimo! ¡Puestos a poner a tu madre en un compromiso, hagámoslo por partida doble!

—Lo siento, mamá…

—¡¿Dónde está tu hermana?!

—Ha ido a curarse la herida…

—¿Qué herida? —Toph ahora, más que exasperada, sonaba preocupada—. ¿Cómo se ha hecho daño?

—Con un cable de metal —Toph enarcó una ceja, esperando más explicaciones; ambas sabían que el metal no podía hacerle daño a Lin—. Me agarró con un cable para que no me escapara y al cortarlo, con la fuerza que ella hacía, retrocedió en el aire y le dio en la cara.

De sólo imaginarse la cicatriz, a Toph se le entristeció el alma. Para ella una marca como podía ser una cicatriz no tenía mayor importancia, pero sabía que aquello afectaría mucho a Lin.

Agarró bruscamente a Suyin por el brazo y, sin prestar atención a sus quejas, se la llevó a rastras hasta su despacho. Sabía que Lin acudiría allí después de curarse la herida y allí iban a estar ellas para solucionar todo aquel problema.

Debía pensar en alguna solución. ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora con Suyin y con su trabajo? No podía tener una hija en prisión pero tampoco podía dejarla impune así como así. Su había pasado el límite. No podía seguir campando tranquilamente por la ciudad después de lo que había hecho.

Pensando en lo que hacer fue como Lin la encontró al entrar al despacho.

—Siéntate —le dijo. Ésta obedeció y ocupó el otro asiento libre.

Se hizo un silencio tan pesado e incómodo… Sabía que sus dos hijas la estaban mirando; notaba la presión de ambas sobre ella. Estaban esperando que cayera la descomunal reprimenda pero Toph apenas se sentía con fuerzas. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo iba a solucionar aquello sin quedar en evidencia? Debía dejar libre a Suyin pero eso suponía faltar a su honor como policía. Ella era la jefa y debía dar ejemplo. ¿Qué ejemplo daba como autoridad sino la de alguien que se tomaba la ley por su mano?

Aquello iba a acabar con su carrera.

Las jugarretas de sus hijas le iban a salir caras.

—¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando? —le dijo a Su—. ¿Y tú? ¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando tú? —le dijo a Lin—. Ambas me habéis puesto en una situación imposible…

Lin, que al parecer se creía exenta de culpas, inquirió indignada:

—¿Estás enfada conmigo? Ella es la que iba por ahí juntándose con criminales.

—¡Todo esto es tu culpa! —exclamó Suyin, ofendida.

—¡Estaba haciendo mi trabajo!

—¡Muy bien, basta! —Las dos se voltearon a mirarla, callando al instante—. Esto es lo que vamos a hacer: Su, tienes que abandonar la ciudad lo antes posible.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó ésta—. ¡¿Y a donde se supone que me tengo que ir?

Un lugar con disciplina. Un lugar donde aprendería a valorar la libertad que ella le había dado.

—Te irás a vivir con tus abuelos —No hubo protestas por parte de Su, quien probablemente no quería enfadarla más—. Lin, dame el informe del arresto.

Su hija le dejó el papeleo en la mano, intrigada por lo que su ciega madre quería hacer con los documentos. Respirando hondo y, sabiendo la infracción que estaba cometiendo, rompió los folios por la mitad y los tiró a la basura.

—Mamá, ¿qué estás haciendo? —preguntó la mayor seriamente, sabiendo también que aquello estaba prohibido hacerlo—. No puedes encubrirlo; hubo testigos.

—Soy la jefa de policía. No puedo tener una hija en la cárcel.

—Así que una vez más, Su puede hacer lo que le dé la gana y no hay ninguna consecuencia.

Hastiada, Toph se dejó caer sobre su butaca y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía estar pasándole eso a ella…?

—Esta es la única opción que tenemos —concluyó, casi sin fuerzas.

* * *

La noche cayó, demoledora.

Lin se mantenía ajena a la situación mientras que Toph sentía una angustia que nunca había experimentado; Suyin se iba. Su hija se marchaba. Y debía obligarla, como castigo y como enseñanza, pero le dolía tanto… Ni tan siquiera Lin se había marchado de casa. Nunca se habría llegado a imaginar que la primera que abandonaría el "hogar" sería Su.

Tenía la necesidad de acercarse a su cuarto, de calmarla, pero sabía que en parte la pena que sufría su hija era por su culpa… y se sentía incapaz de ir a consolarla. Estaba segura que Suyin tampoco se dejaría dar arropo. La odiaba. En aquellos momentos la odiaba.

Su propia hija la odiaba.

La escuchaba dar golpes y tirar cajones al suelo. La oía llorar y a veces gritaba, desgarrándose la garganta con su llanto. Era una pobre criatura encolerizada.

—Está loca… —escuchó mascullar a Lin, que estaba sentada en el porche, tomando el fresco.

Lin parecía desentenderse del asunto pero Toph sabía que, indirectamente, estaba pendiente de todo. A veces, en sus comentarios, escuchaba un deje de amarga culpa. Aun así, la muy terca, quería dar la imagen de policía-justa-que-hace-lo-que-debe. Era vergonzoso… ¿Quién en su sano juicio anteponía la ley a la familia?

Suyin, de pronto, aguantándose el llanto y sorbiéndose los mocos, echó a andar torpemente por el pasillo con la gran maleta a cuestas. Toph, inmediatamente, acudió a su ayuda.

—¡Puedo yo sola! —exclamó Suyin, dándole un empujón.

—Déjame cargarla a mí en el carro.

—¡Te he dicho que no! Puedo yo sola… No os necesito a ninguna de las dos…

Había tanto desprecio en su voz que Toph sintió cómo le arrancaban parte del corazón.

Ignorando las quejas de su hija, la siguió de cerca para agarrarla en el caso de que trastabillara. La joven cargaba la maleta con los dos brazos y a duras penas podía con ella. Cuando vio que era imposible, se dedicó a arrastrarla por el suelo. A medio camino, el conductor llegó a socorrerla y cargó con el macuto hasta dejarlo en el coche. Toph le dio, con disimulo, una propina.

—¿No vas a despedirte? —preguntó al notar cómo Suyin se disponía a subir al vehículo.

—No.

Poco a poco se sentía más dolorida. Más cansada. Más floja.

—Iré a verte.

—No hace falta.

Las lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse.

—Suyin, por favor, no-

—Cállate —Y Su ahora volvía a llorar—. No quiero volver a saber nada ni de ti ni de Lin. ¡No me puedo creer que…! —La voz se le quebró. El llanto volvió a salir.

Antes de poder decirle nada, Suyin se subió entre sollozos al coche y cerró de un portazo. Toph resistió las ganas de abrir la puerta y sacarla a la fuerza.

—De acuerdo, no se preocupe por ella —El conductor, de una cierta edad, se aproximó y le dio un par de palmadas conciliadoras en el hombro—. Me aseguraré de su bienestar hasta que lleguemos al destino.

—¿Cuándo calcula que llegarán? —Le temblaba la voz.

—Al mediodía.

Toph asintió, y tras otro par de palmadas, el hombre se subió al coche y arrancó. Quiso saber si Suyin la estaba mirando, sentir cómo mínimo sus pies en la tierra, pero todo lo que notó fueron las ruedas del vehículo aplastando la grava.

Se quedó allí unos minutos, asimilando la partida de su hija. Dejó que dos lágrimas le cayeran por las mejillas, secándolas casi al instante, y respiró hondo varias veces. Después, pausadamente, entró en casa y volvió de nuevo al comedor. Lin seguía sentada en el porche. No se había movido.

—Podría haberse marchado sola. Sabiendo conducir…

Toph sintió tanta rabia al escucharle decir eso… Tuvo el impulso de alzarla del suelo y darle una bofetada, pero se contuvo. Tampoco se sentía con fuerzas para reprenderla. Prácticamente todo le daba igual, ya. Lin podía hacer y decir lo que quisiera. Todo el mundo podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana.

Suyin ya no estaba allí.

Lin era una egoísta.

En aquel momento todo le daba igual.

* * *

Pasó mucho tiempo pensando en si había hecho lo correcto, valorando sus decisiones y martirizándose por sus errores. ¿Valía la pena seguir siendo jefa de policía? ¿Valía la pena soportar la presión de haber errado en su propio oficio? ¿Valía la pena soportar los silencios que le dedicaban sus hombres al pasar por su lado? «_Se ve que ha mandado a la pequeña con sus padres…_» oía cómo comentaban a lo lejos. «_Rompió la ficha policial_» escuchaba a otros.

En las persecuciones por la ciudad, Toph dejó de contar con la ayuda de su hija. Al darle ésta alcance hasta tomar el rango inferior al suyo, se dedicaba a ignorarla cada vez que se cruzaba con ella por el edificio –lo cual pasaba en muchas ocasiones–. En casa no le dedicaba palabra, sólo cuando era estrictamente necesario, y se sentía tan amargamente bien cuando notaba su incomodidad…

Sabía también los halagos que había recibido Lin en el trabajo por su maravillosa implicación con la ley. Para algunos, faltar a la familia con tal cumplir con su deber era algo digno de elogio; a Toph sólo le arrancaban arcadas. Sabía también que, al marcharse ella de su puesto, Lin iba a ocuparlo gustosamente entre ovaciones. Iban a admirarla más que a ella. «_Si es capaz de meter a su hermana entre rejas, debe ser más dura que las piedras_» decían, unos con mofa y otros con asombro.

Un día, de buena mañana, sentada en su cama, Toph se acarició el rostro. Los surcos de su piel cada vez eran más notables. La última vez que se había detenido a "verse", su piel era tersa y suave. Era joven. Era ágil y estaba llena de vitalidad. Lo que allí notaba Toph era una piel algo arrugada. Sus músculos ya eran algo más débiles y a veces se resentía de dolores puntuales en según qué partes del cuerpo. Ya no daba alcance al ritmo de sus hombres, jóvenes, que corrían incansablemente tras el malhechor; ella se quedaba atrás. Ya sólo servía para dar órdenes tras un gran escritorio… y no estaba dispuesta a ello.

Su edad y sus remordimientos le susurraban una y otra vez que cediera, que lo dejara estar, pero sabía que Lin se estaba fregando las manos esperando ocupar su lugar. Quería sacar fuerzas de donde no las había sólo por no darle el gusto a su hija. Quería también retroceder en el tiempo, disfrutar de su juventud en aquellos momentos donde no había niñas ni novios… Quiso subirse en un visón volador y dejarse llevar a lugares recónditos, como años atrás hizo. Deseó quitarse ese traje de metal y revolcarse en el lodo y rebozarse en la arena. Quiso oler el polvo que desprendía su cabello al agitarlo. Quiso visitar a los tejones-topo, subirse en uno y perderse en la tierra junto a ellos.

Y justo en ese momento supo que debía dejar su trabajo, que el mayor castigo que tendría Lin sería su ansiado puesto de jefa y que sus días de servicio ya habían acabado.

Así que aquel día respiró hondo, se armó de valor y abriendo las puertas de su despacho declaró:

—Bien, señores, me retiro —Hubo un silencio sepulcral, lo cual interpretó como incredulidad—. Estoy hablando en serio.

El silencio se prolongó un poco más.

—¿Tan de repente? —Escuchó decir a alguien a lo lejos, con voz pequeña.

—Todo el mundo os lo olíais. ¿De veras os sorprende? —Echó a andar por el pasillo con intención de irse, sintiéndose más feliz que nunca.

—¡Oiga, pero…!

—¿Algún problema?

—¡Claro que sí! ¡No puede tomar las decisiones tan a la ligera! Hay un proceso para esto y-

—Soy la jefa de policía y hago lo que me da la gana. Problema resuelto.

—Vale, sí, ¿pero y quién se supone que ha de tomar su puesto?

—Me parece que es más que obvio…

Todos los presentes se voltearon hacia Lin, que en aquellos momentos miraba a su madre con los ojos como platos.

* * *

—¡¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido lo de antes?!

Lin entró en casa dando un portazo, tirando las llaves y todo lo que llevaba consigo al suelo. Se encontró a su madre en su dormitorio, con una maleta sobre la cama y toda la habitación patas arriba.

—¿Pero se puede saber qué es todo esto?

—¡Me voy! —exclamó Toph.

—¿A dónde, si se puede saber?

—No lo sé.

Lin se quedó unos instantes clavada allí, sin reaccionar. Le estaba costando procesar toda la información.

—De acuerdo, vamos por partes… Primero has dejado tu trabajo y ahora estás haciendo la maleta para marcharte no sabes dónde.

—Exacto —Toph palpó las dos prendas que tenía en cada mano—. La verdad es que no entiendo qué necesidad tengo de llevarme ropa.

—Mamá… ¿Estás bien?

—¡Mejor que nunca!

Lin vio el ir y venir de su madre por la habitación, buscando por aquí y por allá, palpándolo todo.

—Mamá, ¿qué está pasando? —Al ver que su madre no paraba quieta, Lin la tomó por los brazos y la obligó a encararla—. ¡Qué diantres está pasando!

—Que me voy.

—¡¿A dónde?!

—¡Te he dicho que no lo sé! Pero me voy, Lin. Me voy. Ya estoy harta de todo.

—¿Qué es "todo?

Toph rió lastimosamente y suspiró.

—"Todo" es tu hermana, los comentarios que se dicen a mis espaldas, el no vivir con la conciencia tranquila… "Todo" eres tú y ver cómo tiras tu vida por la borda —Lin fue a protestar pero Toph le tapó la boca—. "Todo" es notarme las arrugas, saberme poco ágil y pensar en quedarme estancada en una ciudad… Cielos, Lin, me crié en una casa donde, fuera de sus muros, nadie conocía mi existencia; nadie salvo unos animales tan ciegos como yo. Y ahora mismo me siento como cuando era pequeña y se me controlaba por todas partes.

—¿Y qué hay de mí?

Las manos que la sujetaban fueron cediendo su agarre. La voz de Lin había sonado tan desolada…

—A ti ahora te toca vivir según qué errores.

—¿Por qué insistes en que este oficio es un error?

—¿Por qué crees que estoy tan desesperada por huir?

Madre e hija aguantaron el peso de sus palabras todo lo que pudieron. Fue Lin la que rompió el silencio con un sollozo.

—Así que ahora, todo lo solucionas huyendo y dejándome sola.

—Tienes a Tenzin, no te me pongas a llorar.

—No me refiero sólo a eso.

No acabó de comprender sus palabras.

—¿A qué te refieres, entonces?

—A que después de todo esto, de criarnos a mí y a Suyin sin padre, de no saberla educar, de mandarla lejos de aquí y de cagarla desastrosamente como madre, ahora, te largas. Y me dejas sola. Después de querer hacerte sentir orgullosa, de querer demostrarte que sabré hacer tu trabajo, después de todo esto, me insistes en que estoy cometiendo un error y ni tan siquiera vas a estar tú para ayudarme.

—Llevo años advirtiéndote y nunca me escuchaste. Has tenido siempre mi ayuda, Lin, pero no has sabido valorarla.

Y Lin comenzó a llorar. Como si fuera una niña, se dejó caer en el suelo y dejó que su llanto saliera con fuerza, desahogándola. Toph casi pudo escucharla pidiéndole perdón y suplicándole que no se fuera. ¿Por qué el último recuerdo que se iba a llevar de sus dos hijas era de ambas llorando? Se acuclilló frente a ella, queriendo arroparla y acariciarle el cabello como años atrás había hecho, pero su hija ya no era una cría; le dio un empujón y se alzó rápidamente para no seguir a su altura.

—Vete, si es lo que quieres —le dijo con rabia, conteniendo el llanto y tratando de sonar lo más firme posible—. Nunca volveremos a ser una familia.

—Lin…

—¡Vete!

—Escucha-

Antes de poder decir algo más, Lin echó a correr. Toph, casi por inercia, se puso en pie con intención de darle alcance. Sin embargo se quedó allí quieta, pensando que lo mejor sería dejarla que fuera donde quisiera y que se desahogara tranquila. Consideró también el quedarse allí y esperarla hasta que volviera, disculparse y entonces marcharse… ¿Pero por qué debía disculparse? ¿Acaso la culpa era completamente suya? Había tomado la decisión de dejar el trabajo en base a lo ocurrido con Suyin y todo el problema venía del arresto que había llevado a cabo Lin. Todo aquello se lo había ganado ella sola y debía tragárselo ella sola.

Palpando a su alrededor, Toph cogió las prendas de ropa que consideraba más necesarias y las metió en una sencilla bolsa junto con el saquito donde guardaba todos sus Yuanes. Después ordenó la habitación y se dio un pequeño paseo por la casa a modo de despedida.

Montones de recuerdos acudieron a ella. Pudo escuchar las risas de sus niñas cuando jugaban por la casa, el chapoteo que hacían al bañarse juntas, los temblores que sacudían el jardín cuando practicaban el control de la tierra… Pudo escuchar los gritos en todas las estancias ya más entrada la adolescencia, los comentarios sarcásticos, los llantos… La embargó la felicidad que sintió años atrás cuando las tres estaban unidas y eran una familia. Se entristeció también por todos los últimos acontecimientos y lo mal que habían quedado sus relaciones…

Se vio por fin frente a la puerta principal, tomando el mango con la mano sudorosa. ¿Lo giraba o no? ¿Ponía punto y final a tanta amargura o seguía haciéndose la fuerte?

Lo valoró más de lo que quiso. Finalmente, se dijo:

—Ahora les toca a los jóvenes.

Y abrió la puerta dando comienzo a su retiro.


End file.
